lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Back Stage Novel Chapter 4
It had been three years now since he’d left the Sena household. Shougo hadn’t contacted either of them once in these past three years. In the meantime, times had been tough as ever for SenaPro, and Rei was struggling daily with worry over the company’s future. Because there were just no promising new entertainers joining their ranks (SenaPro).Then he heard that there was a new band called the Crusherz, his friend told him that they were going to give a concert and the tickets were sold out the day they went on sale and all kind of agencies are fighting to get a contract with them. He also told him he had VIP tickets for the concert and asked if Rei wanted to come along and Rei of course accepted it. At the concert Rei saw all the fans, but also a lot of famous people and agencies. A bit longer, and the house lights dimmed as the sound of a siren filled the arena, the screams and cheers of the audience crescendoing to shake the very foundation of the building itself as a huge monitor at center stage lit up with colorful images. A light flickered on, illuminating first the left-hand side of the stage—and the moment a man appeared with a guitar in his hand, the screams ratcheted up another level. Next, a light shone down on the right-hand side of the stage, and another guitarist made his entrance. Then, at last, the spotlight illuminated center stage. This was probably the vocalist—he didn’t seem to be holding an instrument, after all. But, after looking a bit Rei saw that the vocalist was Shougo! He recognized him immediately, despite the sunglasses he wore to cover his features. That was, without a doubt, Shougo. A song had started up without Rei realizing it, and after the intro, as soon as Shougo opened his mouth and started to sing—sound returned to Rei’s world. He was utterly blown away. This was worlds away from the soothing sound of Seiya’s singing—Shougo’s voice thrilled to the core, firing up listeners from the inside with a sensational, impactful sound. Yet despite knowing that, he still couldn’t help the shock and awe that filled him—for someone, even someone with the genetics Shougo had, to come this far in a mere three years… Rei hadn’t a clue what Shougo had been doing these past three years, but.. (Rei said) ’…You really have come back with a bang, huh…’ The three hours of the concert seem to pass in an instant. Kiuchi suggests they leave, but Rei is still thoroughly shaken, muttering that I have to go…backstage. I have to go backstage. Kiuchi laughs that that’s impossible–interviews with the band members are prohibited, after all. He won’t be able to get past security. When he steps into the hall, he sees a large crowd of showbiz associates of his, but just as Kiuchi had said, none of them–not even the big names–are being granted access. However, Rei has no intention of giving up so easily, and he plunges through the waves of people. Still, he’s turned away and reminded that the band members are about to leave–but not to be deterred, he finds a gap in their security and rushes past, catching a glimpse of a small group headed towards the parking garage of the stadium. That’s when he finally sees Shougo–and calls out to him, not once but twice, thinking he wasn’t heard. But Shougo had indeed heard, and when he turns around to acknowledge Rei, the expression on his face seems to say that he doesn’t want to see Rei at all, his face reflecting his shock and panic the minute he catches sight of Rei, and without a word, he darts off in the other direction, leaving Rei utterly flabbergasted at the reaction. At home that evening, Rei’s going over the day’s events in his head, still trying to wrap his mind around it. What could have made Shougo run off like that just from seeing Rei? Still, he needs to stop thinking about anything involving Shougo and his feelings and start thinking about what to do about the Crusherz. He has to get them to sign with SenaPro–and that means somehow getting in touch with Shougo. And that’s when he realizes…he doesn’t know how to get in touch with Shougo. He has absolutely no idea how to contact him. But–Seiya should know! Resolving to call up Seiya in the morning to figure out their next step, he finishes off the rest of his can of beer and turns in. The next morning, Rei casually asks after Shougo’s contact information when he arrives at the Sena family home. Seiya agrees to give Rei his cell information. After finishing his work for the day, Rei finds himself at his desk in the afternoon trying to decide what to do with the contact information: call? Or e-mail first to test the waters? Deciding that, he opts for dropping an e-mail. And only moments later, his phone buzzes with a response–from Shougo: Sorry about yesterday. I’m stuck in an all-day rehearsal at Studio NEO. For the time being Rei's got to get the ball rolling as a member of SenaPro, and so he heads over to Shougo’s studio. He arrives at the studio and inquires at the front desk as to where the Crusherz are rehearsing–but when he arrives at the appropriate room, Shougo is nowhere to be found. He hesitantly asks where Shougo is, introducing himself as having been told he was here, and two young men immediately jump to attention. They are the two guitarist from the concert. They both start telling how Shougo keeps talking about Rei. Things like: ‘I’m gonna sell a million albums for Rei!’ and ‘I’m gonna make it big, just for him! Then they start talking about yesterday how Shougo bolted when he saw Rei and how worried he was. And that’s when Shougo arrives–and the moment he sees Rei, his face lights up with joy. They retire to a cafe near the studio, settling outside on an open terrace to talk. Rei reflects on the conversation with Haru and Rinpei–and realizes that, Shougo still seems to be head over heels for him and that he was really upset about the fact that he ran away after he saw Rei.This means that he should easily be able to get Shougo to agree to sign with SenaPro. He presses Shougo for information on where they’re planning to sign. Shougo admits they’ve got quite a few offers from major labels–and Rei cuts in here to tell him he has to sign with SenaPro. But Shougo, conversely, is adamant that he won’t sign there–why on earth would he sign under the label run by his father–his rival? He’s completely serious when he makes this point–and Rei is reminded here that while many might think he means a rival in the career sense, he very much means a rival for Rei’s heart. Then Shougo stands up and says: “The next time we meet–will be when I’ve become a million-album artist.” Even if Shougo becomes a million-album artist, so long as he’s signed with another agency, it does nothing to help Rei. Far from it, when he thinks about how his own words have driven Shougo away from SenaPro to another label, it only serves to torment him with regret even further. And of course, even if that should happen, he’d likely never fall for Shougo anyways. At this rate, Seiya’s desire won’t be granted, nor will the desire for stability in SenaPro…nor will Shougo’s own desire for love–it’ll all just crumble into Rei having toyed with him this entire time. He stands up and pulls out his cellphone, opening up his e-mail: I have something important to discuss with you. It doesn’t matter how late–I want you to come over tonight. Shougo shows up around 1 AM that evening. When he inquires as to what this important thing is Rei called him here to discuss, Rei confesses he lied. He’s come to the conclusion that all he has left to do is to come clean about what he did, and why he did it. He tells Shougo that he still loves Seiya and even if he becomes a milion-album artist his feelings won't change and even told him about the plan to let Shougo enter the entertainment world. After having a talk why Rei is telling him this. Shougo accepts to join SenaPro saying the can't call himself a man if he can't grant the wish of the person he loves. And afterwards they sleep together. The sensation was really amazing, but that made him wish, just a little, that he were in love with Shougo. If he loved Shougo, then he never would have had to hurt him—these were the thoughts that flitted through his head. Several days later, it’s formally announced that the Crusherz will sign with SenaPro, and Shougo returns home for the first time in three years to his family’s relief. Category:Back Stage Novel Chapters